I'll Try
by ActingAngel789
Summary: A songfic based on the song "I'll Try" by Jonatha Brooke. The magic world is part of Hermione's past. Here she is at age 35 with a huspand and 3 kids. She regrets a mistake she has made a long time ago. And now it's too late to go back, or is it? Please r


This is a songfic based on the song "I'll Try" by Jonatha Brooke. The song lyrics are between the 's.  
  
"I'll Try" by ActingAngel789  
  
I was cleaning my bedroom that I shared with my huspand, Daniel when I came across a picture. Not just some ordinary picture, a picture of my past, a picture of Hogwarts. My old friends, Ron and Harry were in it. I remember the times when I believed in magic, but magic is part of my past now. Here I am, age 35 with 3 kids and a huspand in the muggle world or what I used to call it.  
  
I'm not a child now, I can take care of myself  
  
You see when I was eleven years old I got a letter from Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards and I attended. Then I graduated at 17 years old and since my family is in the muggle world I stayed in the muggle world. I visited the magic world to see Ron and Harry but then I later got too busy and stopped visiting and now my life led to this. One of my kids, Nicole got a letter from Hogwarts and she was the only one who believed that magic was real. She begged me to go but since Daniel and my two other kids, Kelly and Michael thought it was all rubbish, we didn't let her go. Sometimes I wish I did let her go and experience the amazing things I did, sometimes I wish I stayed in the magic world. I could go back, but I'll be letting Daniel down. I can't just leave him here. So every night when no one's looking I just cry.  
  
I musn't let them down now, I musn't let them see me cry  
  
I try to tell myself I'm fine the way I am.  
  
I'm fine, I'm fine  
  
Nicole always tries to convince me to go back to the magic world and take her with me but I feel that I'm too old to go back now. This is my new life.  
  
I'm to tired to listen, I'm too old to believe All those childish stories  
  
I wish I didn't make that mistake. This world is a terrible place now.  
  
There's no such thing as faith or trust Or pixie dust  
  
And every night I just try to believe but it's so hard. Now that the last time I stepped into the muggle world was ages ago.  
  
I'll try, but it's so hard to believe  
  
Nicole is right, but I can't see the magic world from her point of view anymore like I use too.  
  
I'll try, but I can't see what you see I'll try, I'll try  
  
Everything is changing, I don't know whether to go back to the magic world or stay here.  
  
My whole world is changing, I don't know where to turn  
  
Ron and Harry kept writing me letters to try to get me to come back. I don't want to keep them or Nicole waiting, but I can't go back now. And things are gonna get worse here, I can't stay and witness it.  
  
I musn't keep you waiting I musn't stay and watch the city burn ooh, watch it burn  
  
It's so hard though, I'll try to understand though. I'm just scared to go back.  
  
I'll try and try to understand the distance in between the love I feel, the things I fear Every single dream  
  
"Mom," I heard Nicole saying, "can I come in?" "sure honey," I said. "Mom, please let me go to Hogwarts, don't you remember the times you've been through? wasn't it amazing? don't you want me to have that life too?" I thought about it for awhile, I remembered making potions, fighting with Ron, the triwizard tournament, everything. But I still had trouble believing. Then I finally understood I had to go back and I'll believe. And I am going back, Daniel would just have to understand.  
  
I can finally see it, now I have to believe All those precious stories  
  
The world isn't all that bad, faith and trust makes it a whole lot better. Faith and trust is all you need.  
  
How the world was made of faith and trust And pixie dust  
  
"Pack your things Nicole, we still have about a month before term starts." I smiled at my daughter, how she was exactly like me when I was her age. "Really, mom! Oh, thank you so much!" she smiled and hugged me. I left a note for Daniel and the other kids saying that Nicole and I will be back soon. And I rummaged through my old things and found a bit of floo powder, I think that's what it's called. I got all my magic things, like my wand and my broomstick. Nicole and I went through the floo powder and into Diagon Alley. How I missed this place so much. We got all Nicole's things for school and I got her a new broomstick. I was so happy to be back! I ran into Harry and Ron with their kids and they became friends with Nicole right away. This is where I belong.  
  
I'll try, cause now I can finally believe I'll try, cause I can see what you see "So Hermione," said Harry, "now that you're back do you want to fly?" "Um, I don't know," I replied. "Come on Hermione," said Ron. "Ok I guess" So up in the air I went with my friends and Nicole and the other kids with me. I never felt so happy in my life, I felt like I belonged here. I felt free. This is where I belonged, and this is where I'll stay. I found my home at last. How I missed flying so much.  
  
I'll try, I'll try  
  
To fly........... 


End file.
